Day Into Night
by belasgrl
Summary: How far will a miserable teenage girl go to change her life?
1. Chapter 1

I hate every moment of my life, though by now, I should be used to it. There's no use complaining about it, I guess. They say other people are worse off, but they say that to everybody. When you think about it, it doesn't make any sense because everybody has different problems, so really, how can someone be worse off than someone else?

Now, I'm rambling. I never make any sense, which is what my mom tells me. That's about ALL she tells me, when she even talks to me. She's usually either at work or out with her friends. Whatever. It's her life. She's got to have some way to deal with my dad being out of the picture. He's probably in Hawaii or somewhere, not dealing with us.

Why am I even writing stuff down? The only time I write anything is at school. Yeah, don't get me started on that.

This is pointless. I'm just going to throw this paper away.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I'll try this writing thing again. It's either this, or scream at the top of my lungs, which isn't going to happen at this late at night. People from the other apartments would bang on the walls or call the police. So, writing, it is.

School sucked today. It always sucks, but today was pretty bad. I forgot it was "Wear Our School Colors" Day. I got made fun of for not dressing in red and white, and the teachers kept asking me why I didn't. I stuck out like a sore thumb. Hey, it's not my problem I forget stuff. They acted like it was such a big deal because apparently, we're supposed to be proud of our school. I bet most of them just went along with it so they wouldn't be left out.

I got another D on my math test. I'm not surprised; I'm not good at math. It's so boring and confusing. Who cares what 2fx65a-460 equal? The school does. We get reminded all the time that our scores have to be high and we need funding and blah, blah, blah. This school does need money, though. The computers in the computer lab are more than seven years old. Plus, the art program was cut just last year.

You wouldn't know at first how crappy my school is by looking at the sports uniforms. Sports, beside grades, is the only thing that matters. If you're not on at least one sports team, you're pretty much a nobody.

I get made fun of in P.E. for having poor hand-eye coordination and for not being good at any games. The only thing I enjoy is archery even though I suck at that, too.

I get called ugly since I don't change in front of the other girls in the locker room. Is it a crime not to feel comfortable taking my clothes off and putting them on in front of twenty girls? I don't care if it's a normal thing to do, and I don't know how not doing that makes me ugly.

A guy took my science book today as I had my locker open to get my stuff for English (the only class I tolerate). Some of the others laughed, and he took off with it and dropped it on the floor in the hallway. By the time I picked it up, I was late for class. I don't even try to tell any of the teachers that it's an everyday thing. I've already done that and the only response I got was, "Ignore them". Like I've never tried to do that before.

My day got worse when Mom got home from work and found out I had pretty much failed my math test. I got the lecture about me never paying attention and that that's why my dad left us. Yep, my dad ran off because I get crappy grades. He also ran off because I don't clean often enough and that it costs too much to basically keep me alive. At least I get some peace while she sleeps.

Wow. I've written a lot, and I feel a little better. Maybe I should try writing more often. Not right now, though; my hand is killing me.


	3. Chapter 3

I have an English assignment about mythology. We're supposed to pick out an ancient myth and write a paper about it. Most of my class will probably write about a Greek or Roman god or goddess, but I want to write about something different. I want to write my paper about demons.

I went to the library today. It's only a few blocks from where I live, so I go there often. I looked online for information about demons, and I found out a lot. There are different kinds, and they weren't always considered evil, but in most religions and cultures, demons have been seen as evil adversaries to gods.

I've really started to get into this. I thought that I was just picking out a topic that my teacher wouldn't expect anyone to write about, but I'm researching more and more in depth.

As I've kept reading, I've been thinking about way deeper stuff than I ever have before. The creation of religions had to do with spreading the belief that all demons are bad, but who's to say that those gods were good and demons were evil? I'm thinking way too hard about this stuff.

There's one thing I've read that is the most interesting to me. People were said to be able to make deals with the Devil of the Christian religion in exchange for money, power, or other things. I wonder if other myths have stories about people doing that. It would make sense; I mean, getting anything you want at the cost of your soul? I've never really thought about my beliefs before until now. All these stories are fascinating, but that's all they are: stories.

I guess my new interest is demonology. Beside the fact that they seem cool, I want to learn about them more. I checked out every book I could find about demons. At least I have something to do that might get my mind off of everything.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't told anyone that I borrowed books about demons. I really wouldn't have anyone to tell. It's not like I have any friends, and Mom doesn't pay attention unless I do something "wrong".

Reading is pretty much my only escape now beside writing. I'm glad I found stuff to do that gets my mind off of everything. I used to think they were a chore that teachers told me to do, but maybe I just hadn't found anything that caught my interest until now. I guess this was a good time to find those interests because I need to get away from real life.

Mom got fired from her job for coming in drunk. She's been drinking more and more, lately. I don't know why since things haven't really changed much. I'm scared we're going to live on the street, but she doesn't seem to care. Hopefully, she finds another job really soon, but she doesn't seem to really be making an effort to get better. When I told her she should stop drinking and go to a support group, she slapped me and yelled that she doesn't need it. It was the first time she has ever hit me.

School isn't much better. I still get made fun of a lot. I was trying to look up stuff for my English project on a computer in the school library, when a girl turned off the computer I was using. I had to find all the pages I had been looking at and rewrite what I had lost.

At lunch, I couldn't eat because Mom owes the school so much money for food that they decided I can't eat anymore unless the amount gets paid. I qualify for reduced lunch but that won't help.

I'm not old enough to get a job, but I have to make money some way. I got a babysitting job even though I don't like kids, and I offered to clean the family's house for extra money. Maybe, if I save up enough each month, I can get enough to pay the rent so we at least won't get kicked out. I start tomorrow night since it will be Friday, so I guess I should get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to disappear. I gave Mom the money I made from babysitting and cleaning, and instead of using it to pay the at least part of the rent, she spent it on alcohol. I worked so hard and now it's all gone. I don't want to be homeless. I don't know what to do.

We haven't had the money to do laundry or get any food. I wash the clothes by hand, which is a hassle, and I barely have the energy to do anything after school. All I want to do is read and sleep, but I don't have much time to read or write, and I can't sleep because of all the stress and worry.

I have enough energy to read at least a little tonight. I still have the books about demons which I keep forgetting to bring back to the library. I just finished one and I've started on a new one tonight. It's a really old book, older than the other ones. Plus, it's different from the other ones. It's not about demons from all over the world or their history; it's written like demons are actually real. I can't read part of it because it's in a different language, but the parts I can read are weird. The first part was just a general description of demons, and now I'm starting a chapter about how to summon them. There are words and drawings I guess meant to be instructions. I wonder what would happen if I did it, I mean doing what the book says. I'm just curious. It's not like demons are real, and plus, I wouldn't be able to actually do anything right, but it would be fun and just a thing to pass the time before I pass out for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm in a nightmare. There's no way what happened tonight was real.

I drew the circle from the book and said the words that were by it. I don't even know why the hell I did it. Curiosity? Yeah, curiosity is a good enough reason to summon a talking spider demon.

I know nobody would believe me if I told them. I don't believe it. These pages don't even believe it. I'm shaking so badly. I know it's childish, but I'm hiding under the cover on my bed. I'm going to try to write down what happened.

I did the stuff in the book, and the circle glowed. The circle GLOWED! Then I heard a voice somewhere say, "Why do you summon me, young child?"

I asked who was there, then I saw a spider by my window. Its eyes glowed red, and I almost screamed. The voice came from it though it didn't actually talk. I can't explain it. It's like I could hear it in my head. It sounded like a guy with a soft voice. He asked me why I called for him, and I told him I didn't. I looked at the circle I had drawn on a paper, and I was so freaked out that I tore the paper up, but I could still hear the demon's voice. It told me that if I didn't have a reason to call for him, then there was no point of him being there. Then, the spider disappeared, and the voice was gone. Now, here I am. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep. Maybe I should skip school tomorrow. No. If I did that, I'd get yelled at and would mess things up worse.

I've got to try to get some sleep. I'm probably already asleep and this is all some weird dream: a weird, scary dream.


	7. Chapter 7

This has been the worst day ever. The landlord is kicking us out next month, and we have nowhere to go. I'm so scared what's going to happen. Now, I know that no matter how hard I try, I can't change anything. I did what I could to try to make some money, but it wasn't enough. I haven't been able to stop thinking about this whole thing. On top of that, I'm failing math, and the bullying has gotten worse. I'm getting hurt a lot in P. E. I know the others are doing it on purpose, but they can get away with it because people get hurt playing sports. I'm getting bruises all over from getting hit with dodgeballs, but I never say anything to anyone about it. Everyone makes fun of me for the injuries. I'm starting to think I deserve getting hurt, so the bruises feel like punishments for whatever bad things I've done, even though I'm not exactly sure what they are.

Mom keeps yelling at me, saying it's my fault that we're getting kicked out of the apartment. She says that if it wasn't for me, Dad would have stuck around. I didn't try hard enough to help out around the house or get good grades. I was never a model kid, I guess. It looks like I'm not going to be a model adult, either, if I even live that long.

I finally returned almost all the books I checked out about demons. I got a 'B' on my paper. I would have gotten an 'A' if I had written about something that wasn't so dark. Not really.

I say I returned almost all of the books; I haven't returned the oldest one, the one with the ritual. I'm not freaked out anymore; what happened last night was just a nightmare. Besides, that book is the only one out of all of them that I haven't finished.

Reading and writing are the only things that are keeping me from going over the edge, but they're not helping much anymore. I can't focus on anything except the fear of being homeless and failing school. They say when you've hit rock-bottom, the only way you can go is up, but what if you can't go anywhere at all? Then, you're stuck in the abyss with no life and no hope.

I only have one hope now. My nightmare was about summoning a demon. I was terrified, but I'm awake and not afraid. No demon can be as terrifying as life is.

I can't believe I'm so desperate for a way out of this hell that I'm going to basically wish upon a star. That's basically what drawing that circle and saying those words are. Wishes are pointless, but people wish, anyway. I wish this would all end.


	8. Chapter 8

Am I writing a story? Nothing in my life seems real anymore. I drew the circle and said the words in the book exactly as I did in my nightmare, and the exact same thing happened. The spider demon appeared again and asked if I knew what I wanted this time. This time? Was I dreaming again? I asked if he had seen me before, and he said he had. My nightmare wasn't really a nightmare; I had really performed the ritual. You'd think I would start to freak out, but I didn't; I was too depressed to care.

"Demons can do anything for the one who summoned them, right?" I asked.

"Yes, for a price," the spider answered. "In exchange for whatever you'd wish me to do, you would give me your soul at the end of your life."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Are you willing to form a contract with me? Think carefully about your answer, for once it is made, you can never terminate it."

I didn't even think twice. I told him that I did want to make a contract with him, and that I just wanted to be happy. I told him that I can't do anything about my life and that I'm miserable, and if giving up my soul was what it took to have a good life, then that's what I would do.

"Very well. You and I must wear a seal that shows we are bound by our contract. It will look like the symbol in the ritual. Where on your body do you wish it to be?" he asked. I told him I wanted it on my right shoulder. Don't ask why; it's the first spot I thought of.

Right after I said that, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, like someone was burning me. It glowed, and I saw the symbol in the book form on my skin. I was in pain and so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. Before I passed out, I heard the spider demon say that his name was Claude Faustus.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt no pain. I didn't feel anything but confusion. I knew that what had happened the night before had actually happened, but I didn't see Claude. Maybe he had lied to me and had disappeared, and that the ritual unleashed him to wreack havoc on the world.

Before I could think much, I heard Mom bitch about some noise. It took me a bit to get out of bed, and before I left the room, I heard Mom open the front door. When I walked into the living room, I saw a man standing in the doorway. He was tall and thin and had short, black hair. He wore gloves and glasses with rectangular frames, and his eyes were a golden color, which was really weird. The first thing he said was, "I apologize for the intrusion, Terri."

I froze when I heard his voice. It was the same voice the spider demon had. "Claude?" I asked, shocked, wanting to make sure I wasn't crazy for making the connection.

The man looked at me as soon as I said the name. His golden eyes turned red like the spider's for a split second. It was then I knew that this man was the demon I had summoned.

I didn't have a chance to think because Mom yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

Claude looked unfazed by her yelling but sounded slightly surprised by her not knowing who he was. He told her that he was her cousin on her mom's side, and he talked about a memory of himself and Mom playing at a park. Then, she told him that she remembered him.

Mom let him in and invited him to sit on the couch. He sat down, and she asked what he was doing here. Claude said that he wanted to visit the city where he grew up and see family he hadn't seen in a long time. He had been so busy working that he hadn't had the time. Plus, he lived in another state so it wasn't easy to leave very often.

I knew Claude was lying about everything, yet he talked as if it was all truth. I didn't get anywhere near him, which Mom said was rude, so I sat by him to avoid more bitching. When I did, I felt my shoulder burn a bit, and I tensed up. I didn't want to admit it, but I was super scared.

"Is something wrong, Renelle? You're awfully pale," Claude asked me, not sounding concerned.

Before I could answer, Mom said, "She's like that all the time; she never goes outside. Maybe if she spent some time in nature, she wouldn't be failing school."

I was so embarrassed that she was talking about my grades, but Claude switched to a different topic. He asked what she had been up to, and she told him about meeting my dad and them having me. Then she told him the story about my dad bailing on us when I was 11 and about how much she struggled to take care of herself and me, especially now that she was unemployed. Of course, none of these events were her fault; that's what she always says.

Claude told his own story. He had moved out of Wisconsin after high school and went to college in Chicago, Illinois to be an accountant and that he still lives there. After saying all that, Mom seemed a little more interested. "I bet it's really expensive to live in Chicago. You must make a ton of money being an accountant. I should go to college, but I wouldn't be able to now since I don't have a job and have to take care of Ren."

I already know I'm a huge burden, but it doesn't help when I'm verbally reminded of it. It took everything in me to keep from crying.

Claude put a hand on my shoulder. "Making a new start always has its difficulties. Perhaps I can help. I could help you get into a school, and in the meantime, I would take Renelle back to Chicago with me so you could completely focus on yourself."

Of course, Mom thought it was a great idea. She and Claude started making plans and arranging things. I barely paid attention because all I could think about was being taken away by basically a stranger. What was this demon's plan for me? It didn't help that Mom was okay with me leaving just like that. Now, I know how much I actually mean to her.

Claude is going to stay the night here, and I have to pack.


	9. Chapter 9

Last night after Mom went to bed, I talked to Claude. I guess he doesn't sleep because he was wide awake when I started talking to him. I went straight to the point and asked him who he really was and what he was planning to do with me. "I am your servant, and I am going to give you what you asked of me when we made the contract: a happy life."

"Servant? You mean like a butler? Can I call you Jeeves?"

He didn't even smile. "If that is what you wish to call me."

"No. Anyway, so what's going to happen now? I mean, all I know is that you're taking me to Chicago."

"I have a house waiting for you there."

I asked if he actually lived in Chicago since he had a house, and he told me that since he was a demon, he didn't need a house and that the one he was talking about was made for the sole purpose of housing me. Apparently, it came out of nowhere, or he had bought it with demon money. He didn't give me clear answers to any of my questions, so again, all I really knew is that I was going to live in Chicago.

I had mixed feelings this morning before I left. On one hand, I was so glad I was getting away from my mom and school, but on the other hand, it felt weird leaving everything I had ever known. I didn't feel sad, though; I was looking forward to the trip.

After Mom and I said goodbye to each other (there weren't any tears or either of us saying, "I'll miss you"), Claude and I left the apartment. I didn't look back.

We went to the nearest airport, which around an hour away, riding in a rental car. Claude, of course, drove. We didn't say anything for a long time, and he only talked when I said something to him first. He didn't complain when I turned on the radio, or even when I turned the volume up a lot. I tried to get him to say something or at least react to something, but he just kept looking stoic...or bored. I'm not sure which.

I quickly became bored and fell asleep. Apparently, I slept through the rest of the car ride because when Claude woke me up, we were at the airport. I was kinda nervous since I had never flown in a plane before, but I didn't want to admit it. When you show fear, people use it against you. I learned that lesson quickly a long time ago. I acted as calmly as I could as we boarded the plane and found our seats. I sat near a window, and Claude sat by me. I looked out the window and watched as the plane took off. The sudden jolt made me feel sick to my stomach. Not thinking, I grabbed what I thought was my arm rest, but it turned out to be Claude's arm. It was so embarrassing! However, he didn't really react or say anything except, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid," I said, even though I was.

"Very well. Even still, you should relax your muscles."

I tried to relax, but it was a little hard to. I kept imagining the plane crashing or getting caught in a storm. I couldn't go back to sleep because of my worries.

Claude read a book. He had a cell phone, but he wasn't using it, so I asked if I could. He handed it to me. Do demons need cell phones? Anyway, his phone didn't have any games on it, so I installed a few to keep me occupied.

A few hours later, we got to Chicago. I was so glad to get off the plane. I never want to fly again.

Claude had hired someone to carry our luggage and load it in a taxi that came to pick us up. The demon and I got in and rode to a nice neighborhood. The cab stopped in front of a large, brick house that was surrounded by a white fence. There were some rose bushes out in front.

"Wow. This is fancy," I said. I got out of the car and immediately went to one of the rose bushes and smelled a red rose. "I love roses; they're my favorite flower."

"I am pleased that you like them," Claude said in that same monotone voice.

I looked closely at the exterior of the house. "I hope the inside looks as good as the outside."

Claude only nodded and unlocked the front door. He opened it and motioned for me to go in, first.

I went inside. The room I entered was a foyer that was almost as big as the living room in the apartment I lived in with Mom. I heard Claude's voice behind me say, "Feel free to explore the house at your leisure. It is yours."

I looked around in each room. The house is huge! It's the biggest house I've ever been in, and the nicest. There's a living room, dining room, kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an extra room. There's also a big backyard with a garden.

As soon as I was done looking around, I found Claude in the kitchen. "It is almost lunchtime. What would you like to eat?" he asked.

Cheeseburgers were the only things I could think of. I'm not really used to eating a variety of food. Come to think of it, I was really hungry, especially since my stomach started growling. I told him what I wanted, and he immediately started cooking. I decided to go outside for a bit to look closer at the backyard.

The garden in the backyard was already set up. There were different fruits, vegetables, and flowers growing. The lawn outside the garden was neatly mowed. It was like this whole house came straight out of a magazine. It was so neat and perfect. Too perfect.

Later, Claude came outside and told me lunch was ready. I followed him inside and was immediately greeted by the smell of delicious food. A plate with a mouthwatering cheeseburger on it was already set up for me on the table in the dining room. Before I started eating though, I got a thought. What if the food was poisoned? What if Claude wanted to kill me? After all, he was a demon. What if this was all some kind of trick?

"Is the meal not to your liking?" Claude asked as I took the bun off the cheeseburger.

I couldn't let him see my suspicions. "I'm just checking for pickles. I don't like pickles," I lied.

"I didn't add any condiments. If you would like any, I will get them for you."

"No, thanks," I said.

He bowed, which I found odd. "As you wish."

"Um...yeah," I said, a little weirded out. "You can go, now. I'm fine eating by myself."

"Very good, mistress." He left the room.

After making sure the food wasn't poisonous, I slowly ate. I was really surprised how good and filling the burger was. After I was done, I went to the kitchen, where Claude was doing the dishes. I offered to do them, but he declined. I put my dishes in the sink, then I went to a bedroom. I assumed the smallest one was mine, so I started unpacking.

Later, I heard Claude's voice behind me ask, "What are you doing? This isn't your room."

I jumped, startled, and Claude bowed and apologoized. He told me that the room I was in was actually his and that the master bedroom was mine. I was really surprised. I mean, why would he let me have the biggest bedroom in the house? I was kinda frustrated because I had just unpacked most of my stuff, but Claude told me that he would put my stuff in my room for me.

It was really weird that he was doing all the work. He had said that he was my servant, but still. I'm not used to being waited on hand and foot. I think he's planning something bad. He's a demon; he probably wants to get rid of me. I have to watch my back.

I went to the master bedroom, which looked a lot different from the other rooms. The walls were painted red, and there was black carpet on the floor. There was a king sized bed with at least six pillows and silk sheets on it. There was a solid wood desk with a vase of roses on it. The closet was full of brand new clothes, all which were my size.

"Is the room to your liking, mistress?" Claude asked, bringing my stuff into it.

I nodded, shocked. "Yeah. How did you know red and black were my favorite colors?"

His eyes flashed red for a split second. "Only an incompetent servant would not know what his or her master or mistress likes."

I tried not to show any emotion. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks. You didn't have to do all this."

"I did, actually. Our contract states that I must give you a happy life. That includes seeing to your comfort."

I just nodded and thanked him again.

After he finished putting my stuff in my room, I told him I wanted to be alone, and he left. I have no clue where he is. Probably plotting an "accident." I don't trust him. I have to get away from him, somehow. What did I get myself into?


	10. Chapter 10

I'm still shaky, so my words might be hard to read, but writing this down is the only way to help me clear my head.

Earlier tonight, I decided to sneak out to get away from Claude since I thought he was planning to kill me. I packed a small bag and quietly climbed out of my window and left the property. I had found a few dollars and was planning on using that money to get away from Chicago. To where, I don't know, and I didn't really care. I left that neighborhood and soon found myself in a more urban spot.

I had so much stuff on my mind that I didn't notice a car speeding toward me while I was crossing a street. By the time I realized what was going on, I didn't have time to move out of the way. One moment, I was staring straight into the car's headlights. The next, I felt myself being whisked away off the street, out of harm's way.

Before I could even say anything, I saw Claude's figure under the light of a street lamp. I saw the symbol on his hand glowing. I was shaken, but I managed to stutter, "Wh-what are y-you d-doing h-here?"

Claude ignored my question and said, calmly, "You're safe now, mistress."

I absolutely lost it. "SAFE?! WITH YOU AROUND?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"I don't understand."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU WANT TO KILL ME, YOU DEMON ASSHOLE!"

He frowned. "You think I want to murder you?"

"YES!"

Claude sighed, adjusting his glasses. "I am sworn to protect you. That is part of our contract. It is my duty as your servant to make sure no harm comes to you."

I couldn't calm down. I was still shaken from almost getting hit by a car. I was so confused, and I just...smacked him. I smacked Claude in the face. He didn't react, but he didn't have to for me to immediately feel bad about it. I had never hit anyone before, and from that moment on, I never wanted to do it again.

I looked at Claude with horror and apologized. "It is quite alright, mistress," he replied, calmly.

"No, it's not! You just saved my life, and I hit you!"

"You need not be concerned with me. If it makes you happy to strike me, then do so."

"No! You're not a punching bag! You're a living being who deserves respect! I was wrong!" I could feel the tears drop from my eyes and down my face as guilt took over me.

Claude said nothing for a moment, then, when he did speak, he said, "Come, mistress. Let's go home. It is late, and you need your rest."

I didn't know what else to do. I threw my arms around him and hugged him, sobbing, apologizing over and over. He cupped my chin and stared into my eyes. "Don't waste your apologies on a demon. I am here to do what is required of me. I am not a being that deserves compassion."

I pulled back. "You might think that, but you're wrong. You saved my life even after I thought the worst of you. That alone makes you worthy of my respect."

He sighed. "Whatever you wish, mistress. Let us go home."

I nodded, and he picked me up, carrying me in his arms while running with supernatural speed all the way home. We didn't talk about tonight anymore.

I feel a little better now, but I still can't sleep. At least I can sleep in since it's the weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

Last night seemed like a bad dream, but I have to face the fact that it really did happen. When I woke up, the first thing I thought of was how I was going to make it up to Claude. To do that, I had to learn more about him. I couldn't make it too obvious that I wanted to do something nice for him, so when I talked to him during breakfast, I just made it sound like I was curious about him. I asked him what his likes and dislikes were. He looked at me as if I had two heads. Apparently, no one has ever bothered to ask him questions about himself, which is kinda sad. Surely, I can't be the first one he's met who's ever cared about him. He basically said that he didn't like or not like anything in particular. It was then that I knew that I'd have to find out some other way.

After breakfast, I told Claude that he didn't have to do any work that afternoon and he could spend that time doing anything he wanted.

"That's very considerate of you, mistress, but-"

I wouldn't take no for an answer. "You deserve a break. I can take care of myself. You don't have to do everything," I told Claude. In the end, I had to order him to take some time off. He didn't seem too thrilled, but he obeyed. Maybe all he likes is work.

I snuck around, trying to stay out of his sight. He sat in the living room and...knitted. I couldn't tell exactly what he was knitting, but I was surprised, nonetheless. If he liked knitting, then I could get him some supplies as a gift.

I lied and told Claude I was going to go to the park. He insisted on going with me, but I refused and told him to stay home and relax. He sighed and did as he was told. It felt really weird to be able to tell someone what to do. If I had tried ordering Mom around, I would have gotten bitched at.

I looked up online where the nearest craft store was, and luckily, there was one not too far from where we lived. I decided to walk there since I needed the exercise, anyway.

As I went on my walk, I started thinking about how my life had changed so suddenly in the span of a few days. If anyone had told me a week ago that I would be living in a nice house in Chicago, I would have laughed and called them insane. In fact, I've kinda been doubting my own sanity. What if I really am crazy and this is all some messed-up dream I'm having? When I start thinking like that, my right shoulder begins to hurt as if the contract symbol itself is reminding me of the promise I made. In some weird way, the pain keeps me grounded. It feels nice.

After a while, I got to the craft store, out of breath and warm. The temperature hasn't dropped much, yet. I was first greeted by cool air and a friendly, "Hello," from the cashier, who asked if I needed help with anything. I told her I was looking for knitting supplies, and she showed me needles and yarn and some books. I bought some and then took my time looking around. I was in no hurry to start walking back. By the time I had finished, the sun was beginning to go down, though it was still fairly bright outside.

I exited the craft store, carrying a bag full of knitting supplies. I hoped Claude would like them. Knowing what little I did about him, he would probably just thank me and accept the gift, not feeling one way or another about it. At least he wouldn't just laugh in my face or toss it out.

As I walked down the sidewalk, a black car slowed almost to a stop beside me. The driver side window rolled down, and a man's face looked out. "Do you need a ride?" he asked in a gruff voice.

I told him no and kept walking. The man continued to drive beside me. "It's going to get dark soon, and it's dangerous to be out in these parts this late."

I clutched the bag handles, tightly, simply saying I'd be fine, and I walked faster. The car sped up a little, and the man kept trying to coax me to go with him. My heart began racing with fear, and I ran, staying on the sidewalk. The car stopped, and I heard footsteps running toward me. I was suddenly grabbed from behind, and I screamed, though my mouth was soon covered. I knew the man was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying through my muffled cries.

Suddenly, the contract mark burned my skin, and shortly afterwards, I was free. I quickly turned around and saw that Claude was there, grabbing the man. I called out the demon's name, and he responded, "Don't worry, mistress; I will take care of this filth."

Frowning, Claude dragged my would-be kidnapper behind a building. As I ran toward them, Claude stated, "I must ask you to look away, mistress. You won't want to see this."

I did as I was told...mostly. Turning my head, I looked at another building, where I saw shadows of the man and Claude. Claude's shadow became a giant spider, and I heard the man scream in fear, and soon, in pain. The man's shadow was torn apart by the spider, and soon, the screams stopped.

A few minutes later, Claude walked up to me in his humanoid form, bowing, slightly. "The threat has been taken care of, my lady."

I looked at him, closely. He had no blood on him, and his clothes and body looked as they did before. Finally, all I could say was, "Your gift..."

"My gift?"

I was so shaken up that I couldn't do anything but cry. I had almost been kidnapped! Who knows what would have happened to me if Claude hadn't been there!

Claude picked me up. "Let me take you home. You're in no condition to walk much at this time."

I pointed to the bag on the ground a couple of feet away from us. "That's yours," was all I could say. Claude picked up the bag and carried me home.

When we got back, I sat on the couch while Claude made me some tea. I kept looking out the windows, and I got up and locked the front door. At that moment, Claude came in with a cup of tea. "Mistress, what are you doing?"

I sat back down, unable to answer him at first. Then, I spoke. "I just wanted...to get you something. Open the bag."

"Mistress..."

"Open the bag!" I yelled, on edge.

Claude sighed and did as I told him to. "Knitting supplies?" He seemed puzzled, one of the first times I had ever seen him have any sort of emotion.

"I thought...you'd like it...and forgive me..." I hugged myself.

Claude sighed, softly. "Mistress, this was unnecessary. I don't need material things. All I need is your soul. What a complicated human you are; that means you will be a feast."

My eyes watered, not because he talked about eating my soul, but because even after all the trouble I went through and all the danger I had been in, he didn't care. He sees me as nothing but a meal. He doesn't understand my fear or pain. He just saved me because he had to. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but even now after I've had time to calm down, I was hoping maybe he'd at least be concerned for my safety. I could do anything to him. I could be cruel or kind, mean or nice, and it wouldn't affect him at all. I don't want to be cruel; I refuse to turn out like my mom or my would-be kidnapper. I want to be a decent person, whether people appreciate it or not.


End file.
